


does she feel like home to you?

by shewitches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Probably too many commas, more fluff than humanly necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/pseuds/shewitches
Summary: Her whole apartment feels like a game of minesweeper and she’s losing miserably.  Alexis sets her perpetually off balance, and she’s a constant reminder that Stevie’s life is about to change completely.  She just wishes that didn’t feel like such a bad thing.or, stevie realizes her feelings for alexis and works through them.  a singles week rewrite no one asked for.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	does she feel like home to you?

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t own anything, blah blah. normal rules apply.

The sound of the clock on the wall should bring her some form of comfort, but it doesn’t. She wishes it did. Instead, it makes her restless. It makes her wish that she could shed her skin like a snake, or some other creature, and just run away. Running away from Schitt’s Creek was always her plan, right? How did she end up stuck behind the desk of the motel — a motel with _ her name on it _ — and not even attempt to get out. She takes a breath, and moves one card on her game to the correct spot. Solitare. She can win solitare, even if she fucking sucks at life, apparently. Stevie always thought her midlife crisis would happen closer to fifty, but whatever.

Alexis bounces inside the front office like she owns the place, and it sets off something inside of Stevie. That’s the problem, lately, with Alexis. “Hey,” Alexis starts, and Stevie forces herself to relax. “I was wondering if I could get your opinion on this whole _ me going to college _ thing.” 

“You’re asking me?” 

“Yeah,” Alexis says, and she stares like Stevie’s a puzzle she’s trying to put together but the pieces don’t align right. “I totally like, need your guidance or whatever.” 

“Convincing,” Stevie teases, and seeing Alexis relax and grin is a nice win for the minute. “I think it’s a good idea.” 

“Obviously,” Alexis sighs, and then groans. “I just want to make sure that it’s a good idea _ for me _ because what if I do it and it’s not right and then I just give up and fail —”

“If it doesn’t work, then you quit or you try something else, or something more important. It doesn’t mean you’re a failure,” She pauses, messing with the sleeve of her flannel. “It’s a good idea for you, Alexis. You’re smart. You can do it.” 

“Well, thank you. You’ll get like a cute little thank you card when I get my degree for this pep talk.” 

If Stevie stares a little too hard when Alexis smiles at her, that’s her business. 

*

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” She asks, and Patrick looks at her and his expression softens immediately. He might be a bad person to ask. David would joke with her, and Alexis would — well, Alexis is sort of the problem. They’re on their second bottle of wine while waiting for David to get back for movie night, and she doesn’t even know why she’s asking. 

“David’s your best friend, so maybe,” Patrick teases, and then he shifts in his spot on the couch. “What’s up?” 

He’s so earnest, and he’s so _ Patrick _that she can’t help but want to tell him. “I like someone, I think. And I’m only telling you because my body is ninety percent wine right now and I think you’re scared of me so you won’t say anything.” 

She expects him to start asking questions, and to assume she’s talking about a guy, but he doesn’t. He just stares at her until she sees it click in his eyes and he pours her another glass of wine. A beat passes, and his voice is a nice blend of soft but firm when he finally breaks the silence. He’s a caring person and it’s still weird to her to have so many people who care. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” 

“It’s Alexis,” Stevie blurts out, like that makes a difference, and she watches as he grins at her like the cat that ate the canary. “If you tell her, I swear —“ 

“Scouts honor,” He promises, and _ of course _ he was a scout. She’s in the middle of picturing him as a little Boy Scout when he interrupts her train of thought. “Are you having a wine induced freak out over it being a girl, or just Alexis?” 

Both. Neither. Mostly it’s Alexis. She takes a huge drink of her wine, and taps on the glass twice with her finger. “How did you know?” 

“That I’m gay?” She nods, and he takes a drink. “Nothing felt right with any of the girls I dated. Rachel and I tried to make it work until it drove us both crazy, and it wasn’t until David that I realized why it didn’t. It just felt like the puzzle piece that didn’t fit.” 

She wants to cry, and crying in front of Patrick feels safe but also feels terrifying all at once. Of course Patrick explains it perfectly, and he does it without judgement. “It definitely wasn’t supposed to be Alexis,” She muses, and Patrick laughs softly. 

Before they can finish their talk, David finally comes home and she forces herself to focus on something else. David can read her like a book, and the last thing she wants is to turn this movie night into tell all about her love life. 

“Hi, why is the vibe in here as bad as the time Alexis destroyed one of my mom’s wigs on accident?” David asks, and Stevie laughs. “Very funeral esque.” 

“We’re talking about your bad sweater choices,” Stevie replies, and David looks like she stabbed him. 

“Ooh — burn, David,” Patrick says in his best Alexis impression, and Stevie puts Patrick in a _ must keep _ box in her head. David needs someone like Patrick, and she’s learning that she does too. She meant it when she told David that she liked him. Classifying Patrick as one of _ her _ friends too isn’t what she expected, but she likes it. She likes him. 

“Okay, this is never happening again. You drank _ two bottles _ of wine without me?” 

Both Patrick and Stevie laugh, and Stevie feels a little bit lighter now that someone else knows. Someone that has been through what she’s going through. She feels too old to be dealing with this, and it feels _ fake _ somehow. After David and Jake — and the long string of men before them — how can she be having a freak out this late in life? But, she looks at Patrick, and she can see how happy he is, and she thinks about how much she wants that. She wants the weightless feeling that seems to be radiating off of Patrick. She wants to feel like she’s doing the right thing. Her feelings for Alexis are confusing, and at times she wants to rip them out of her chest with her bare hands in order to feel better. The idea of saying how she feels to Alexis, or even to David, makes her so violently ill she wants to hide in a bottle of wine. 

She glances to the other side of her couch, and David is curled against Patrick’s side like it’s the easiest thing in the world. There’s no question of it Patrick is the right person, or if David is allowed to touch. All of it seems easy. She wants it. There are so many things she wants to ask Patrick — but the first is if he realizes that his face is ridiculously soft almost every time David even breathes. She wants to be disgusted by it, but tonight it makes her hopeful. 

She focuses on the movie, and tries not to text Alexis. 

  
  


**

“Hey babe,” Alexis greets, and it makes Stevie’s stomach flip. It’s ridiculous that she has that impact on her. “So, I’m trying to do this thing for the town I wanted to see if I could get your help.” 

She’s putty in her hands. Alexis knows it. 

“Define help,” Stevie starts, and Alexis cheers like she won the lottery. 

“It was supposed to be a singles event, but I think I need more ideas because I — it doesn’t matter. I really just need someone to, like bounce ideas off of, you know? Even if you’re not single.” 

She wants to correct her, and to wave a flag that says _ I’m single, please notice _ but that feels too desperate. Instead, she swallows and tries not to stare at the spot on Alexis’s neck where she wants to kiss. “I will do my best,” Stevie teases, and for once she isn’t focusing on the game she’s playing at the desk. Her focus is solely on the way Alexis is looking at her. 

Alexis reaches across the desk and Stevie can feel the way butterflies swarm her stomach at the touch. It’s a gentle brush of fingers against her arm, and it’s enough to set her skin on fire. Even when she thought she wanted to be with David (which, no thank you) or with Jake (again — why?) she had never felt that way. Neither of them, or any of the men in her past, had made her light up inside or made her skin feel like it was on fire. 

“I was thinking of doing like a super fun lock-and-key event, and we can do it at the cafe. Sort of like a more fun way of doing speed dating,” Alexis starts, and she lists off ideas that go beyond what Stevie had in mind. Then again, she never would have pegged Schitt’s Creek for a town to do a singles event.

“You’re really good at this,” Stevie breathes out, and it’s an honest compliment. Alexis looks surprised, but pleased. It’s a nice look on her. “Seriously. You’ve found your thing.” 

“Well, _ yeah _. Alexis Rose: CEO. You know me.” 

She does, and she’s ridiculous and competent and confident, and Stevie is so screwed. 

*

The complicated story of how Alexis ends up spending the night in her apartment is giving her a migraine. In a last ditch effort to make the motel a more attractive establishment, or make it at least decent, they have somehow convinced people to stay. Which means that they need Alexis and David’s room again, and they’re scrambling. At first she offers up her apartment to David for another sleepover, but Patrick gives her the sad puppy eyes and says something about Ray going out of town and she can’t force Alexis to _ be subjected to a night of sleeping on a cot next to Mr. and Mrs. Rose. _She makes a note in her head to punch Patrick. 

So, Alexis is spending the night, and she can’t ask Alexis to sleep on her couch. 

“I’ll take the couch,” She says, and Alexis looks so offended that Stevie has to smile. 

“Are you serious? No, we can totally share. It’ll be like a fun little sleepover.” 

Right, yes, of course she wants a sleepover with the girl she likes. She totally does. Just not this kind of sleepover. Not the kind where she has to keep her hands to herself. She feels awkward in her own space and too big for her own clothes, so she forces herself to focus on something else, and threatening Patrick sounds fun. 

Text to: Patrick 

⇢ I might actually kill you.

Text from: Patrick 

⇢ Thank me later!

He’s the worst person she knows after David. She takes a breath and grabs two wine glasses, pouring one for Alexis. If she knows the Roses as well as she thinks she does, Alexis will want one. The sound of her voice breaks Stevie from her train of thought. “You’re like super tense.” 

“That’s what the wine is for,” She says, and it’s not a lie even if it’s not answer. She’s definitely too tense, but she can’t help it. Her whole apartment feels like a game of minesweeper and she’s losing miserably. Alexis sets her perpetually off balance, and she’s a constant reminder that Stevie’s life is about to change completely. She just wishes that didn’t feel like such a bad thing.

They end up on the couch watching a movie, and Alexis tells her the insider scoop about all of the people in it. (_ He totally tried to hook up with me once. She kissed me at a party, but you didn’t hear that from me. _) It shouldn’t be endearing, and the truth is that it’s a little annoying, and somehow it’s both. When it’s over, they both yawn and Stevie feel her heart rate pick up. 

“Bed?” She asks, and Alexis nods. She knows how long David’s night time routine is, and it’s a shock to her that Alexis doesn’t have one equally as long. Alexis looks alarmingly shy when she steps out of the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” 

“I forgot a shirt to wear to bed. I grabbed pants, but David was rushing me, and —,” She groans, and then collects herself. “I can totally sleep in this, but if it gets wrinkled I might never hear the end of it from David, so I was wondering if I could just borrow one of your shirts.” 

It’s somehow Stevie’s worst nightmare come to life, and she can’t say no. She nods like it’s the easiest thing in the world and grabs a shirt from her dresser. Her choice is a simple under shirt, soft and gray that will probably be too boring for Alexis. 

Of course, it looks amazing on her, and Stevie wants to scream. It hangs off of her the same way it does on Stevie, but it looks better, and Stevie wants to reach out and touch. Seeing Alexis in her clothes goes straight to her core and it lights her up inside in a way nothing else in this life has. Other people have worn her clothes before, but not Alexis. She’s used to seeing Alexis in dresses and heels, so seeing her in something as simple as a soft t-shirt and pajama shorts is setting her off balance. 

“What? Do I look terrible?” Alexis asks, glancing down at the shirt. 

“Do you ever?” 

And, well, that seems to make Alexis smile — so it’s worth the feeling that she’s saying too much. Her eyes track Alexis when she moves, and she’s trying and failing not to stare. In the moment, her life feels like a bad sitcom and she wants out. She wants to jump out of the window, or potentially pull a fire alarm if she had one. Instead, she awkwardly curls up in bed and waits for the weight of Alexis on the bed. It shouldn’t be awkward, but it is, and she wishes it wasn’t. She wishes she could handle this like a normal person, and not someone that has a crush. 

“So, how are you and _ Jake _?” Alexis asks, and it feels like someone dumped cold water on her. She hasn’t mentioned Jake in months — and she isn’t sure what it is about Alexis’s tone that makes her feel both defensive and like she needs to explain at the same time. 

“Not happening anymore.” 

“Like, at all? You’re done?” Stevie nods, and Alexis has a brief moment of looking relieved that Stevie wants to pick apart piece by piece. “Love that for you.” 

“You _ love that for me _?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Alexis says, and she doesn’t elaborate — just flashes a smile that makes Stevie want to immediately pass out. Maybe she’s overheating under her blanket, or maybe she’s just ready for this night to either end or go on forever. She can’t really decide. Having Alexis in her bed is making her dizzy. “Did you guys just like fizzle out, or was the throuple a little too much for you?” 

“I just don’t want him anymore,” Stevie starts, and she pauses for a second before clearing her throat. “I’m into someone else now.” 

Alexis freezes, and Stevie can feel it from across the bed. Her bed isn’t huge, so she can feel every movement and see every facial expression that Alexis fails to hide. It’s unnerving. She’s never cared this much about anyone’s reaction to anything. Her whole life has been about not caring what anyone thinks, so why is she on edge? 

“Love that for you _ even more _.”

She wants to ask about Ted, or whatever guy Alexis has found on Bumpkin, or if she’s even interested in girls, or if she’s the only one feeling this, but she can’t. She can’t cross that bridge without some kind of safety net. The idea of it is horrifying to her. She swallows, hard, and lets her eyes close so that she doesn’t say something stupid. 

When she wakes up, Alexis is spooning her. She isn’t sure how they ended up like this, or why, or why she likes it. She can feel Alexis breathing against her neck and it’s making her want to run to a different country. Did they drink so much wine that this is somehow labeled as normal? She doesn’t remember moving during the night, or feeling Alexis against her, and she _ hates _ that it feels so right. Her attempt to move away is quickly ruined by Alexis pulling her even closer with a content hum. It makes her breath catch, and she wants to cry, but she can’t. 

Her heart is beating a mile a minute and she’s never been more thankful for her alarm when it goes off and she can pretend nothing happened to get up and turn it off. What is the point of her feelings for Alexis? Is she supposed to just feel like her entire world is crashing down around her every time Alexis so much as brushes against her? Is it normal to hide in the bathroom like a teenager that has never been kissed? 

When she comes back in the room, Alexis is sprawled out on her bed and the sight of it makes her ache. It looks so easy, and she can picture this happening for a long time. It ruins her how badly she wants this to happen for a long time. She’s standing, staring at Alexis in her bed and she’s wondering why Alexis isn’t on the verge of a panic attack like she is. 

Coffee. Coffee is the only way she can handle she feels. 

** 

“Patrick told me he loves me,” David blurts out, and Stevie just stares at him. It’s actually funny that he’s looking at her like she’s supposed to be surprised. “Stevie. He _ loves me _.” 

“Are we pretending we didn’t know this?” Stevie asks, and it’s too fun to poke at David. She’s been doing it since he stepped foot in Schitt’s Creek. It’s made her time here a million times better. He’s made her time here better. She should probably tell him that, but they’re not those people, and this isn’t the time. “David, he _ sang Tina Turner to you. _In front of people. For fun.”

“I know!” 

“Okay, so why are you at my desk? Shouldn’t you be making out in the back room of your store like horny teenagers or something?” Stevie asks, and then it clicks. She leans across the desk and shoves him softly. “You didn’t say it back, did you?” 

“I’m just supposed to _ say that _ to him?” 

“If you mean it, yeah.” Stevie replies, and her stomach flips in a disgusting way. It’s easy for her to say that to David and for her to pretend that she’s the queen of relationships. Like she isn’t pining for his sister. 

“Did you become a Hallmark card overnight?” He snarks, and Stevie almost feels bad for poking fun but it misses the mark. She can tell that he’s terrified, and trying to process his feelings. 

“You love him.” 

“I know,” David says, and it’s nice to see the way his face softens when he admits it. Her and David might not have a history of constantly being emotional, but she’s been by his side through all of this. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it’s David.

“The guy you love loves you back. Go say it to him before I punch you in the face.” She doesn’t mean to sound sad, but she is, and it’s a little too obvious. “Seriously. Go be brave, or whatever.” 

“Should I be giving you the same advice?”

“Maybe,” She says honestly, and then sighs. “I might take it.” 

“Best wishes,” He says, and turns to leave her office. 

“Warmest regards.” 

Before he can open the door, he turns back to face her. “My sister is hosting the single’s event at the cafe.” David pauses, and he looks like it pains him to keep talking. “If you want to follow your own advice.” 

She swallows, hard, and wants to throw up on the desk. “Tell your boyfriend he’s dead.” 

He looks beyond offended, and closes the door with a slam. “You told _ Patrick _ before you told me? I am your best friend!” 

“He wasn’t the one who told you?” Stevie groans, putting her head in her hands. “How the hell did you figure it out?” 

“We can talk about that after you tell me why you told _ Patrick _ first!” 

“Because we were drunk, and he’s been through the whole figuring out you’re gay late in life thing, okay? And she’s your sister. I thought you would be upset — and you are!” 

“I am not upset!” David yells, clearly upset. Stevie fixes him with a look, and she almost wishes the Rose’s never came to Schitt’s Creek. Sure, her life would be a lot more boring — but she wouldn’t be having this conversation or these feelings. “I’m not upset.” 

“You sound upset,” Stevie says, sarcasm dripping with every word. “I get it. She’s your sister, and you want to make sure I’m not gonna hurt her or whatever —”

“I want to make sure you’re okay.” And, well, that’s surprising. Sure, her and David are best friends — but this is something she doesn’t expect. She shifts in her seat, trying to figure out what he means. “Figuring out you’re a lesbian, and that you have feelings for _ Alexis _? It’s a lot. I want to make sure you’re okay. I’m not upset that you have some lesbian crush on my sister.” 

“Oh,” Stevie breathes out, and this whole conversation is giving her whiplash. “I haven’t used that word yet.” 

“And how are we feeling?” 

“Like you’re the worst person I’ve ever met.” 

“Is that why you told Patrick first?” David asks, and this time he’s smiling at her. It eases some of the tension in her chest. “Alexis is different now. She’s different with you, and you’re _ obviously _ different with her.”

“That doesn’t make me want to tell her,” Stevie says with a shrug. 

David pauses, and he looks like he wants to run from this conversation. She has to give him props for not doing it. She thinks, a few years ago, he would have. “You didn’t want to go into business with my dad, either, and you did that. Now you’re here.”

“Behind the desk of the motel.” 

“Not what I meant.” 

She knows, and it’s still terrifying, but somehow less. Agreeing to go into business with Mr. Rose was arguably the craziest thing she’s ever done, and she doesn’t regret it. Maybe she won’t regret telling Alexis — because the truth is that it isn’t about Alexis, it’s about her. It’s about the fact that she’s terrified to move or breathe the wrong way around her. 

“Tell me how you knew.”

“You’re obvious.”

“Fuck you, I am not,” Stevie responds, idignant. She can’t be obvious. David turns to leave again, and she isn’t anywhere near done with this conversation. “David!” 

“Cafe, Stevie!” 

*

The cafe is full of people and the last thing she wants is to cause some sort of weird scene, or get rejected in front of a room full of singles. She has the alcohol to handle it, maybe, but not the mental capacity. The shot of tequila she had before leaving the motel helped — but it’s still not enough to stop her shaking hands or her racing heart. She feels under dressed and underprepared for something as important as this, and the music for this stupid musical chairs meets speed dating thing is too loud. Even with all of that, she wiggles her way into the line of guys and sits down in front of Alexis when the music is about to stop. 

“Hey,” Alexis breathes out, and Stevie could cry at the way her entire face lights up at the sight of her. 

“I don’t know how this is supposed to work,” She blurts out, and Alexis laughs at her. 

“You’re supposed to like, get to know each other.” 

“You already know me,” Stevie says, and then she rolls her eyes. “Plus I only have two minutes.” 

“So, say something important.” 

And, okay, that’s one way to make the room feel really fucking small. 

Something important like _ I think I might love you _ seems like too much and _ Forget this _ makes her a coward — and she’s so tired of being a coward. She digs her nails into her palms for a second before forcing herself to relax. 

“It’s important for you to know I’m bad at _ this _, then,” She starts, and immediately wants to stop but it feels like she can’t now. “I have about a minute left, and I’m also really bad at speeches. I’ve always felt stuck, and felt like the girl behind the desk watching everyone else live their lives — but you started coming behind the desk and it sucks a lot less with you there. I’ll write you a fucking sonnet later, if you want, if you just let me kiss you,” Stevie says, and all of the air feels like it’s gone from her lungs as she says it. It never felt like this with any of her ex-boyfriends. It was never earth shattering, or life altering. It just was. Maybe that should have been her sign. 

The fifteen seconds it takes Alexis to process what she says feels like a lifetime, and the applause from everyone in the cafe when she stands up to kiss Alexis is beyond annoying but worth it. She never expected to be the kind of person to make a scene, and she wouldn’t for anyone else, but she keeps thinking about how Alexis is worth the trouble and the embarrassment of it all. It’s easier to feel that way when they’re kissing. 

*

“When did you know?” Alexis asks, tracing her fingers along Stevie’s collarbone. They’re laying in bed and this time it doesn’t make Stevie want to run away. Instead, she wants to lay with Alexis until someone sets her apartment on fire to make them leave. 

“About you?” She asks, and Alexis nods. She should make a joke, but she can’t. _ Say something important. _ “It’s been there for a long time. You’re peaceful.” 

“_ I’m _ peaceful? I think there are hundreds of people that would disagree with you.” 

“Good news for me, then.” 

When Alexis kisses her, it’s bruising and she wants to melt into it — so she lets herself and for the first time in her life she feels free. 

*

She feels Alexis move before she hears the knock on the door, and she forces herself not to move. Whoever decides to knock on her door without calling can deal with her not answering. Instead of following the unspoken rule, she feels Alexis move out of bed and hears her walk to the door. The door creaks when opened, and in an instant she wishes Alexis had never opened it. 

“Holy _ fuck _, Alexis, what are you wearing?” David asks, and she can hear Patrick laughing quietly even if it sounds like he’s trying to hide it. She groans, immediately feeling the urge to protect Alexis. Love is annoying, and she has the urge to scream about it, but she doesn’t. 

“I didn’t know who was knocking! I thought you guys were the delivery man or something, David!” Alexis yells back. 

“So you answer the door in _ just _ Stevie’s very obviously lesbian flannel?” 

“Chill, David. I have shorts on.” 

Stevie finally pushes herself out of bed at that, pulling a shirt and a pair of shorts on before walking toward the door. She’s greeted with two _ very _ smug people, and a _ very _ cute Alexis. It’s a lot to handle before she’s had coffee. On cue, Patrick hands her a cup of coffee — she really does need to make sure they keep him around. 

“It’s too early for you to be here,” Stevie says, directed only at David. Patrick can stay because he brought her coffee, and Alexis can stay because she’s Alexis. “You didn’t even call.” 

“That’s what the coffee that Patrick bought is for. I didn’t expect to be greeted by my sister _ half naked in your shirt _!” He has a point, but Stevie loves to watch him squirm. It’s her favorite hobby. So, she stares until he keeps talking. “Okay, I was at the cafe yesterday and I saw your big speech. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t know she was here.”

“So you wanted to be nosy.” 

“I wanted to be a good friend.” 

“Is that what we’re calling it?” 

“Okay,” Patrick interjects, laughing softly. “Breakfast? We can do breakfast at the cafe. David and I will wait in the hallway.” 

“The only reason I’m saying yes is because of this coffee,” Stevie responds, and Patrick smiles at her softly.

“Make sure Alexis wears pants,” Patrick snarks, and Stevie kind of hates him a little bit. 

“We’re leaving in fifteen minutes!” David yells, and she wants to lock the door. 

She turns to Alexis, a soft smile on her face as she does. She looks good in Stevie’s clothes and it ignites something primal in her to see it. As much as she loves the clothes Alexis wears, she also loves this. 

“Hope you didn’t want to keep me a secret from them,” Alexis says, and it comes out nonchalant but Stevie can read between the lines. 

“Patrick was the first person I told, and David guessed. You’re the last to know.” 

Alexis seems pleased at that, and they’re kissing again. Everything about it is addictive and it isn’t until she hears David rambling in the hallway that she pulls away. 

“Cafe? I’ll buy your breakfast.” 

“It’s a date,” Alexis responds, grinning, and she looks like the sun. “Is that our spot now?” 

Stevie laughs, and then shrugs. “Whatever you want. Just wear my shirt to breakfast.” 

Alexis does, and she doesn’t miss the way David and Patrick smile about it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to elle for being a constant cheerleader, the discord for letting me torture them with snippets, and dan for making stevie very obviously a lesbian.


End file.
